Storm Power!
by 2091riveraisrael
Summary: Fed up, of always being terrified of certain stunts that he could no longer accomplish, Sam goes rogue, with the courage in order to stand up to Otto and Twister's antics and prove to them that he can Surf, and conduct air stunts on the half pipe at Mad Town, despite a severe storm coming from the West. It is up to the kids to save Sam from himself, before the Storm destroys him.
1. The Prank of Mad Town

It was a beautiful day in Ocean shores, as Reggie Rocket had just returned with her brother Otto Rocket from Mad Town Skate Park, after another day of skate boarding and surfing on the beaches with her friends Sammy Dullard and Maurice Rodriguez who is best known by his nick name Twister.

"Dude the skate park was rad!" Otto started first as he raced up the street followed close behind by a pursuing Reggie. "I know, it was more rad than any of the other days we had, when Shoobies Invaded our town." She stated with a laugh, but not before giving Otto a serious look on her face, which temporarily crushed her humorous face.

"But remembered what we agreed upon." Reggie said strictly pointing a finger at Otto's face, "Okay okay I won't tell anyone about the Incident at the Park earlier" Otto stated getting annoyed as they entered the house as Reggie's happy face returned, but just when she was about to speak, the duo saw that Raymundo was just watching TV on the couch. The Shore Shack was closed due to an upcoming storm that was heading toward Ocean Shores from the West.

The kids knew this because they arrived at the Shore Shack not long before in order to grab some lunch, but found the building closed with a noticed that read "Closed down due to an upcoming Storm." This would mostly shock the gang as Shore Shack was opened all the time, even during violent storms, this one must have been really serious, in order for Raymundo to close the Shore Shack like that.

Otto soon devised a plan with Reggie in order to sneak in on Raymundo and pounce ontop of his back to try and surprise their dad with a hug while he was not looking.

As quietly as the two kids can master, they entered the house and slowly shut the door behind them, but Raymundo knew that they had entered the house already due to the sounds of the front door opening earlier along with previous discussion they had earlier.

In one clever move, Raymundo pretended to not know what was going on, and that he had no idea that his kids were coming up from behind him. Otto on the Right and Reggie on the left, believing that their plan was working slowly closed in on Raymundo about to pounce on him while he just sat on the sofa very calmly with his eyes fixed on the Television screen.

In one quick leap, both Otto and Reggie lunged at their dad from both the Left and Right, but Reymundo with a smile, was quick to evade the both of them and grab the both of his kids in his arms as they Laughed.

"Ah ha! Thought you could try and sneak up on me, Ey Kids?" Raymundo said with a large laugh, as Reggie followed along with a hug.

"Ah dad, we wanted to try and scare you." Otto complained but still had a smile on his face, even though his plan to pounce Raymundo failed "Maybe some other time Rocket Boy," Raymundo replied with a small chuckle as he rubbed Otto's head causing him to chuckle a bit himself.

"So how was it at the skate park today?" Raymundo asked with a smile as he released his kids from under his arms, but also couldn't help but frown as well as he had forgotten to tell his kids about the Shore Shack being closed.

This incident occurred because both Tito and him at the time were out shopping for important supplies that are used in storms, and had forgotten all about it. Since then Tito had left town for an unknown cause "Dad what's wrong?" Reggie asked with worry in her voice as she reached out touched his shoulder.

"Yeah why are you so bummed out dad?" Otto than added on while looking directly into Raymundo's eyes.

"I'm really sorry kids that I forgot to tell you two about the Shore Shack being closed earlier because of the Storm." He stated with his eyes shut for a second before opening them again and looking right and left into the eyes of both of his kids before continuing.

"I'm usually always responsible to let you know when something is going to happen, and yet..." He stalled for a second, before gathering the remaing courage he had to finish what he had to say.

"I failed, with that. I got so carried away with keeping us safe during the storm that I completely forgot to tell you kids about the Shore Shack being closed, you kids must have been worried where I was at the time, and for that I am really sorry you two." Raymundo said finishing off what he had to say as he slowly turned his head left and right to meet both Reggie's and Otto's eyes. The kids were silent for a moment, but smiled.

"Dad we already knew about the Shore Shack being closed down." Otto said with a large smile stretched across his face, surprising Raymundo before Reggie wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Yeah Tito left a sign on one of the sealed doors, you have nothing to apologize to us about." Raymundo couldn't help but feel better, as he took his kids under his arms and said "Ahh you kids really know how to make your dad feel better." this caused Reggie and Otto to laugh as they hugged back.

"No worries Dad." Otto stated as he let go and caught his gaze again. "Soooo what storm is coming towards Ocean Shores? Is it another Hurricane?" Otto couldn't help but ask as Raymundo shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know Otto the weather stations report, that we might be seeing harsh winds and Heavy down pours in a couple of days." Reggie and Otto looked shocked, "So I would strongly appreciate that you remain around the house until it passes, when the storm hits or if one little rain drop falls on any of you, come in right away." Raymundo ordered as he looked at both Otto and Reggie, who just nodded their heads in an agreement.

"Good, now as I was asking before, how was things at the skate park?" Raymundo than stated as he returned to the Subject concerning the skate park, as he wanted to know if the kids had done anymore new moves that he should know about.

"Oh it was Rad!"Otto started first while jumping off the sofa. "You should have been there, Twister and I conducted an awesome move called the Otto and Twister Launch" Raymundo looked puzzled as he never heard of such a move before.

"The Otto Twister Air Launch? What is the Otto and Twister Air Launch?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow. Otto felt so excited that he wanted to tell Raymundo everything about it.

"Its Only the most highest jump spin that Twister and I has ever been able to conduct since we first started skating at Mad Town." Raymundo looked pretty surprised, but Otto cut him off before he could even say a single word, "But thats not even the best part, you should have seen the Squid, he was trying to skate on the Half Pipe for the first time." Reggie's eyes went wide open as she knew what Otto was about to say, in a quick second Reggie jumps off the couch, as Otto continued.

"Twister and I wanted to teach him some of our moves, but he failed so many times, that we couldn't stop Laughing, eventually Sam attempted to try and sit out the rest of the day while we were at the Skate park, but than Twist and I did a prank that he will never forget" Otto admitted as he laughed, Reggie now knowing what he was about to say quickly raced over to silence her brother before he could complete the story at what happened at Mad Town.

"We blind folded the squid, and led him up at the top of the Half Pipe and once we got him up there, we-" Otto was soon cut off by a hand belonging to his sister cupping his mouth shut.

"Thats enough Otto!" Reggie snapped through her teeth, "We promised we wouldn't mention this ever again, are you seriously trying to get yourself in trouble?!" Annoyed Otto just forces Reggie's hand away from his mouth, "Ah come on it was funny." Otto argued, besides It wasn't my fault that Sam is a big baby when it comes to Surfing, and riding the half pipe. These words were enough to have Raymundo speak up as Reggie just covered her face in embarrassment.

"Thats Enough Otto," Otto soon froze in his tracks. He soon had fear in his eyes as he now realized what he had just said, right infront of his own father.

"I get it, you and Twister were spending most of your time humiliating and taunting Sam around, How many times have we gone through this Otto, you've got to treat your friends with respect." Raymundo said in a very disappointed tone.

"But dad-" Otto tried to speak only to be cut off once again by his father. "No Buts, Reggie why don't you go and head off to your room, Otto and I need to have a serious talk about respect." Otto just groaned with annoyance just from hearing those words come out of Raymundo's mouth.

"Sure dad, thanks for sticking up for Sam." Reggie stated hugging him one last time. "Now rocket girl you know I will always stick with friends of my kids. Now go on." Raymundo replied with a smile, as Reggie raced off to her bed room, and closed the door behind her.

Upon entering her room, she walked over to her bed and decided to lie down for a couple of minutes staring directly at the ceiling above. She could hear the muffled voices of Otto and Raymundo downstairs having the talk, but she didn't let that bother her now, she wanted Otto to once and a while treat Sam with respect like she dose, but with the way Otto acts sometimes, it may never happen.

Thoughts rushed through her head, as she couldn't believe that she wasn't there to stop Sam, from falling for both Otto and Twister's prank.

 _ **Flash Back...**_

Otto and Twister were having a great time at the Skate Park, while Reggie watched from the top of the Half Pipe, Sam was on the ground recording all of Otto and Twisters moves on his lap top.

In one sweep, Otto and Twister both lunged from each side at the top of the Half Pipe and conducted several tricks in order to pick up speed, this amazed Sam as he recorded it down on both paper and his lap top, before he knew it, he watched as Otto and Twister launch high up into the air conducting a spin trick and land directly into the Skaters Bowl, before stopping completely.

"WHEW HOO! That was RAD!" Otto cried with enlightenment as Twister himself agreed with a thumb up.

"Yeah man, no one will ever believe this new trick that we did, or will they?" Twister stated as he grabbed his Camera, which had been recording the whole time.

"Wow you guys really shredded that jump." Sam said with a large smile as he walked over to the two after rolling down cautiously down into the Skating Bowl. "Yeah Rocket Boy what are you going to call this new move?" Reggie than added as she rolled into the bowl herself stopping not far behind Sam.

Otto did some thinking for a few minutes than came up with an awesome Idea. "Hey I know! how about the Otto and Twister Air Launch." The gang gasped at that name and smiled with agreement. "That name sounds radical." Twister cried with excitement.

"Yeah I sure wish I could do that kinda stuff." Sam said with a smile across his face, only to be laughed at by Twister and Otto. "Sorry Squid but these tricks are for professionals like me, and Twist, Your to much of a coward to ride the Half Pipe." Otto replied before laughing once again with Twister.

Sam's smile slowly disappeared into a saddened look. "Enough Otto!" growled Reggie, "Alright alright we'll stop." Otto stated with annoyance, as Twister couldn't stop laughing only for him to get elbowed by Otto.

"Alright already." Twister growled while rubbing the spot where Otto elbowed him. "Can't you guys just give me some pointers so I can just get in the future?" Sam than asked as Otto and Twister thought for a moment than smiled.

"Sure why not." Otto stated much to Reggie's fear. "Ugh maybe I should teach him instead Rocket Boy." Reggie quickly insisted only to be denied by Otto.

"I don't think so Reggie, Sam wants to be like us, than he'll have to learn by us," Otto stated in a confident voice before turning to Twister. "Right Twist?" Otto asked with a smile on his face.

"You got it bro." Twister replied while giving Otto another thumbs up. Sam now more excited than ever quickly raced to grab his skate board, and began to follow what Otto and Twister were showing him.

Every time he did, he was always failing and would end up either falling flat on his nose, back or rear end, much to the laughter of Otto and Twister, Reggie just glared from behind and helped Sam back up to his feet.

"Thanks Reggie" Sam stated with a smile as he fixed his glasses. "You got it Sam," Reggie replied with a smile across her face too, only to be interrupted by Otto and Twister who had suddenly appeared before them.

"Hey Squid we got something for you to do." Otto stated with a smile. "Really what is that?" Sam asked with a confused look. "We need you to put on this blind fold for us, We got a cool surprise for you dude" Twister answered with a smile as he held the Blindfold in front of Sam's face.

Reggie didn't like where this was going, and just had to speak up. "Whats going on here you two? What are you planning?" She demanded, only to receive a glare from Otto.

"Relax Rocket Girl, we're just trying to surprise Sam with something." Reggie was about to open her mouth to argue, but her voice was cut off by Twister who had successfully managed to wrap the blind fold around Sam's eyes without her knowing.

"Yo Otto," The two turn to see Sam excited with the Blindfold covering his eyes "its on man" Twister informed with a Thumbs up once again. "Sweet! Sam we'll lead you to it." Otto cried with excitement as he rolled his Skate board back towards Twister and Sam, leaving Reggie worried. She was about to chase after but than realized that she had to used the rest room.

"Oh know can't this wait?!" She snapped to herself only to see Otto and Twister leading Sam up to the top of the left side of the half pipe.

Reggie now had a choice, she either had to save Sam from Otto and Twister's mysterious prank or head to the rest room as fast as she can and come back in order to save Sam, but she knew if she did go to the bathroom, she would be too late in order to stop her devious little brother and his accomplice.

Unable to hold it anymore, Reggie raced towards the nearest restroom, she felt better, after doing what she had to do in there, and went to clean her hands only to hear a scream in the distance from Sam.

"SAM?!" Reggie cried in horror as she raced back towards the half pipe only to see Sam moping and completely terrified while curled up in a ball in the center of the half pipe with Otto and Twister ripping laughing from ontop of the structure.

Enraged, Reggie stormed up the half pipe and yanked Otto by the arm. "Hey what are you doing let go Reg!" Otto snapped, as he tried to break free from Reggie's grip, as he could feel himself being dragged back down the stairs of the half pipe until he was on the ground again. He was then lunged against the Skate park wall. "Whoa Reg, what is your deal?" Otto demanded both annoyed and a little horrified.

"What did you do Otto?" She demanded releasing him. "Nothing we were only playing a small Innocent prank, we pushed him down the half pipe, while he was blind folded and when he removed it he was Screaming like a little girl." Otto answered before busting down with laughter, only to get shoved again.

"I can't believe you Otto, you know Sam isn't ready for the half pipe, do you want him to get womped!" She growled much to Otto's sadness. "Yeah maybe Twists and I did go too far with that stunt."

Reggie released Otto once again from the wall, "No kidding rocket boy." Reggie then said in a much calmer tone as she planted her fists firmly on her hips.

"We will keep this between us, we will never speak of this prank ever again. Got it?!" Reggie ordered as Otto smiled and said "You got it Reg." The two conducted their woggie friendship shake before returning to Twister who had managed to ease Sam and apologize.

"Sam, Otto has something he would like to say to you." Reggie said with arms crossed over her chest as she waiting for Otto to apologize. "Sorry Squid, we didn't mean to freak you out, we were just having a little fun." Otto said with a honesty in his apologetic voice.

"We won't mention this to anyone. I promise." Otto than added with a gesture signaling that he will keep what he said a promise.

"Thanks Otto, you and Twister are the best of friends." Sam said with a large smile as the four friends hugged.

 _ **Back to the Present...**_

Although Otto did apologize for his actions along side Twister, Reggie couldn't believe that Otto had almost blurted out about the entire prank to Raymundo, but the one thing that she could not understand was, why she worried so much about Sam that time, sure they share the same class, and were the best of friends, but the way she was feeling was completely questining her non stop, The two did have a lot in common, but why on Earth did that prank almost make her wanna almost pound Otto into the ground? She had so many questions forming in her head that she eventually gave up thinking about it and instead decided to call Sam in order to see if he was alright.

After getting up from her bed, Reggie reached out for the phone on her desk and dialed Sam's number, then sat down on her bed waiting for someone to pick up on the other line.

In Sam's house, Sam was in the middle of trying to add a new feature to Squid Power, until he heard the phone ring. Without hesitation or question he reached out for the phone and answered with a "Hello." Tone.

"Hello Sam." Sam smiled as it was Reggie on the other line, he could really use someone to talk to right about now following Otto and Twister's cruel prank on him. "Hi Reggie what's happening?" Sam asked with a smile on his face as he got off the computer and sat down on his bed in order to enjoy the time he had now with Reggie on the line.

"Alot Sam," Reggie said with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she rested her head on her pillow. "Otto almost blurted out about what happened at Mad Town today." Sam gasped on the other end, after Reggie had said those words but she managed to stop him before he could freak out.

"Don't worry I stopped him before he could finish talking about the prank." She could hear Sam sigh in relief as she smiled. "Wow thanks Reggie, I just hope no one else knows that I freaked out in the skate park today-" Sam started off as he wrapped his finger around the telephone cable. "I mean I was lucky that only the four of us were out in Mad Town at the time, if someone else would have been there I'd never live it down."

Reggie just sighed on the other end after hearing what Sam had just said. "I know Sam, I'm sure neither Otto or Twister would have ever done such a thing against you on purpose." Sam smiled as he spoke once more into the phone.

"Yeah Reggie I know Otto and Twister won't ever do things like this on purpose, but hey, I can't help but thank you for trying to offer to teach me to skate on the half pipe, I mean after all you did teach me more then Otto and Twister from the start including surfing, your not just my friend Reg your like my" Sam thought for a minute before finally saying the last of his sentence. "Guardian Angle"

Reggie smiled as her cheeks turned red. "Aww Sam I'm flattered," she said over the phone sounding very dreamy.

"Hey Reggie, my gut never lies." Sam admited on the other line. Hours soon passed as Reggie and Sam continued to make conversation with one another over the phone on what to do the next day, now that school was closed because of the incoming storm.

The two really seemed to enjoy talking with one another, but as the clock read 8:09 Pm it was now passed the children's bedtime the curfew. It wasn't long before Sam's mother, Paula Dullard, was heard in the background, "Sam! time for bed hun." it was than, that Reggie heard Sam reply "Alright Mom, see ya Reggie I have to go now, good night." Sam express with a smile in his voice as Reggie heard the line hang up on his end.

Looking at the clock which read 8:09 she had no idea that she was talking to Sam for so long, and decided to hit the sack her self. She got up from her chair changed into her PJ's said good night to both Raymundo and Otto than climbed into her bed drifting slowly away to snooze land.


	2. Break away!

The sun shined bright in the skies above Ocean Shores as morning arrived, a beam of light filled Reggie's room from the outside slowly making its way toward the sleeping twelve year old girl's bed. The flash and beam of the light of the sun eventually shined in her face.

Her eyes soon opened up as Reggie slowly rose from her bed and stretched. "Ah that was a great night." She said with a smile as she crept out of her bed slipped on her slippers and slowly made her way downstairs, where she was greeted by Raymundo who was making breakfast and Otto who was eating cereal at the table, he apparently wasn't in the mood for Raymundo's cooking.

"Morning Dad." Reggie said with a tone of happiness in her voice as Raymundo turned to see Reggie walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. "Morning princess, you sleep well?" Raymundo asked with a large smile on his face as he flipped over several Pancakes in the frying pan.

"I sure did, thanks for asking." Reggie answered happily as she than turned her gaze towards Otto. He seemed to be moody, and was hardly eating his cereal properly, his hair was a mess and he looked like he was mad about something.

Reggie thought for a minute and came up with a stunning answer that the talk that Raymundo had with him last night might have made her younger eleven year old brother grumpy, this worried her.

"Um, good morning Otto." Reggie said slowly waving a hand to him in order to try and test Otto's mood, only for him to glare at her and say "Yeah, Yeah whatever Reg." Reggie was disgusted by this as Otto turned back to his cereal and continued to eat it slow and messy.

Raymundo soon planted Pancakes on Reggie's plate, but glared at Otto for his cranky behavior for not even acknolowing his own older sister when she simply just wanted to say hello.

"Don't worry about him Reggie, Otto is just a little sore from the... Talk... we had last night, and while at the same time of him also being grounded for one week" Raymundo said purposely in order to make Otto hear everything that he had just said. This just made Otto growl like a vicious alley dog with a slight hint of annoyance as he then got up took his cereal bowl and storm off to eat somewhere else, he couldn't be around either Reggie or Raymundo right now.

"Don't worry pumpkin. he'll be his normal Sports self in no time." Raymundo than finished off with a smile as he placed a Pancake on his plate and walked off in order to shut off the stove and put the frying pan away.

"You don't think he is mad at me for stopping him from talking about that joke that he and Twister did on Sammy yesterday is he?" Reggie couldn't help but ask as she constantly stared at Otto sitting away in the living room once again eating his cereal sloppy. This sight secretly grossed Reggie out, but she managed to keep her nerves cool and still gather enough strength in order to eat her pancakes.

"No, Reggie, you did the right thing stopping Otto yesterday. Your brother has to learn to treat others the way they need to be treated." Raymundo replied as he sat down at the table while looking directly into her eyes.

"What Otto and Twister did yesterday at Mad Town was completely unacceptable." Ray than said with a hint of disappointment in his voice as he moved his arms up in an I don't beleive it gesture before grabbing his knife and fork and beginning to eat his pancakes.

"I know, I mean, I know Otto and Twist, were just trying to be funny and have a little fun with Sam, but I didn't think that was funny at all," Reggie just grabbed a piece of pancake in her fork, before finishing off her sentence, "I mean blind folding some one and then pushing them down the half pipe, when they can't see." Reggie had a look of disgust as she ate the piece that was on her fork, then took a sip out of her juice after swallowing it, she then proceeded to look back up at Raymundo who shot her a look of agreement.

"Otto really needs to learn that there is a difference between a prank and harassment." Raymundo replied as he nodded his head along with young lady, before taking a couple of bites out of his pancakes. "By the way Reggie, Otto told me that you almost womped him that day, is this true?" Raymundo soon asked with a small look of disappointment on his face.

Reggie couldn't help but sigh in annoyance "There he goes again, use me as a scape goat" Reggie quietly growled to herself, she should have known Otto would bring her into this setback as a form of payback for her refusing to let her younger brother reveal the prank yesterday. Reggie just sighed and finally broke the silence in the room.

"Yes dad it is true, I hurled Otto against the wall because I didn't like what he was doing to my friend. I don't know what came over me that day," Reggie answered as she held her head as if she was getting a small head ache.

"I felt as if- As if, I wanted to pulverize him for that." Raymundo was quite shocked by what his daughter had just admitted, but just smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, which further got Reggie's attention as she released her hands from her head and looked directly back into Raymundo's eyes.

"Reggie don't get me wrong I am dissapointed on how you held your brother against the wall like that," He first started off as he shot Reggie a look of disappointment on his face as Reggie just looked down in saddness with her eyes shut.

"But-" Raymundo than added as she slowly her head back towards his gaze "I am very proud that you tried to help Sam when you did." Raymundo than finished off with a large smile on his face.

Reggie's sad face quickly transformed into a look of happiness as she jumped into Raymundo's arms with a hug, much to Otto's annoyance who was already watching and listening from the living room.

 _ **20 Minutes Later...**_

It was yet another normal day in Ocean Shores as the gang was practicing new tricks and grinding stunts on metal railings, while tearing up the Pier of Ocean Shores, Sam watched with a smile as he slowly took notes on his friend's moves and stunts.

"Awesome moves you guy's this will look great for Squid Power!" Sam said with a large hint of excitement in his voice as he showed off his notes to the team, all except Otto, who is still grinding on the pier benches and Railings, are excited to find out what will be the newest upgrade for Squid Power.

"This is so Awesome Squid, I can't wait to see what new moves you make for the Tweaser," Twister couldn't help but laugh at this. "Ha ha Tweaser ha ha ha ha ha" Reggie just giggled as Twister was constantly laughing, before turning to Sam.

"I'm sure your new Updates are going to be great Sam." Reggie cheered as he rubbed Sam's head while he chuckled, with a small smile placed upon his face as he looked at Reggie.

"Oh it will, you'll see when I finish." Sam replied as he was constantly staring into Reggie's eyes, he couldn't understand why he was doing this, but she looked really pretty today.

"Yeah As if that will ever happen!" A voice snapped Sam out of his trance, only to see Otto leaning against the Lamp post in the same cruddy Mood that he was in this morning.

Reggie just faced palmed herself in embarrassment, as Twister came forward and was the first to speak. "Yo, what's eating you Otto Man?"

"Why don't you ask Tattle Tale over there. I got grounded for one week because of her." Otto snapped pointing a thumb at Reggie without even looking at her. Reggie just growled from annoyance, as she was just trying to stop him from getting himself into trouble.

"I didn't tell on you Otto, you blurted everything out!" She barked in her defense as Otto glared into Reggie's eyes and snapped "Me?! Your the one who brought it up!" He than mimics the way Reggie acted the day before, "Enough Otto we promised we wouldn't speak of this!"

"I did not! I was trying to save you from getting into trouble" Reggie growled back "No you weren't you were only thinking about yourself! Like you did when you were popular on that's sports show, when you wouldn't even let me do the Double O 9" Otto barked much to Reggie's anger.

"Otto! Why do you keep using that against me! I told you I was sorry about all that!" Otto just huffed out her words and said "Too late, you just wanted all the glory for yourself!" Reggie growled with her hands out as if she was about ready to strangle her brother, until Twister came out between the two.

"Come on guys do we really have to fight now, we gotta storm coming, we should be making the best of what we have outside before it is too late." Twister said as he was constantly trying to lower the rage meter shoved between Otto and Reggie, who were still glaring at one another.

"Twister is right, we should be spending the most time we have outside while we still have a chance," Sam added stepping forward next to Reggie looking between the faces of both rivaled siblings. "We still don't know how long or powerful this Storm is so we should-" Sam is soon cut off by an annoyed Otto "Okay fine whatever dude." Reggie didn't know why she was feeling this way but she growled when Otto spoke to Sam that way, but didn't try anything that would hurt her younger brother.

"Gee sorry. Twist and I were only trying to help." Sam stated with a look of both surprise and disappointment.

"No, your the one that got me into trouble to begin with Squid!" Otto than snapped pointing directly at Sam's nose, making the genius a bit terrified. "If you weren't such a lame-O, you wouldn't have been sulking on the half pipe all the time. You'd be shredding it with the rest of us!" Otto than added on pushing Sam's nose in several times while pointing at him.

"I was only trying to help! and your calling me a Lame-o?!" Sam growled as he glared into Otto's eyes, "It was your stupid Idea to blindfold and push me down the stupid thing to begin with!" Sam snapped back with his face not as far away from Otto's.

Twister was looking horrified at this, he never saw Otto so grumpy before, and he certainty never seen him take most of his anger out on Sam before, he usually took his aggressions out mostly on Reggie or himself.

"You will never be as good as us Sam! I'm sorry if the truth Hurts! But you know that I am right! Every time we try and teach you, you always mess it up! You can't even keep your balance on a stupid Surfboard for crying out loud! I'm sorry Squid but you are lost cause." Otto growled telling Sam straight into his face

"I'm sorry to say this, but Otto is right, you are not as stunt professional as we are" Twister than added much to Sam's horror and Otto's delight. This made Reggie growl.

"Twister!" She yelled angrily elbowing him hard, only for Twister to squeal in a bit of pain. "Ow! what did I say?!" He demanded feeling the spot where reggie had elbowed him, but this didn't change Otto's mood one bit, in fact it made him more proud that one of his best friends were on his side against Sam.

"Thank you Twister, see I'm not the only one who thinks about this Lame-o!" Otto instructed as he pointed a finger at Twister as proof of his point being made a fact, before finishing off his sentence. "You will always be a lame-o, Your nothing more than a Squid who can't even keep his balance or shut up about stuff that no one cares about!"

Sam's glare soon turned into a saddened look as he glared one last time at Otto. "I thought we were friends Otto, I trusted you, and always routed for you even when I accidently took all your moves back in Mad Town, I even forgave you for destroying my Atlas Groovy Tune Land Cruiser, when I put so much work into it! I also helped you skate with Tony Hawk when you've always wanted to! But after today, how the way you are. You just made a point, that you are not worth my time. I will shred the half pipe and I don't need any of you to show me how!" Sam yelled snatching his Shark helmet off his head and slamming it onto the ground infront of Otto's feet, and storming away with his skateboard.

"Fine! Go ahead and run you Lame-o! Our team was better off without you! Do yourself a favor and go back to KANSAS! YA FAT FOUR EYED FREAK!" Otto screamed with rage as he stormed away, leaving Twister and Reggie behind.

Both Twister and Reggie just stared in the directions when both Otto and Sam had left to, Twister in the direction of where Otto stormed off to, and Reggie in the direction where Sam stormed off in.

Both had intense shock in their eyes. Never had something like this had ever happened between the four friends, even when Twister and Otto had a disagreement over a competition that Otto wouldn't stop boasting about several months ago, or during the time when Otto cheated against him during the Logue Race.

"Man that was soooo-" Twister couldn't even think of any words on how to describe the tragic outbreak on what just happened between Otto and Sam. "I can't even think of any words to describe what just happened man. How about you Reggie?"

Reggie remained silent as she continued to stare in the direction where Sam had stormed away towards, her silence was once again broken by Twister who repeated his question, but instead of an answer, Reggie went sprinting towards the direction where Sam went.

"Reggie wait!" Twister cried out much to no avail, and could do nothing but stand there and watch Reggie disappear out of sight leaving him there to stand alone on the pier now.

Twister just sighed as he grabbed his skate board, "I sure hope this isn't permanent" Twister pleaded with himself as he kicked a stray can that was on the ground and walked in the opposite direction where Otto stormed off.


	3. Birth of Rogue Sam

Sam walked down the pier with his skateboard held firmly against his waste, he constantly had tears forming in his eyes. He could not believe that Otto said such things to him, especially even going as far as to calling him a four eyed fat dork, and to these horrible things Twister agreed with every one of them. Usually Sam was the kind of kid to forgive insults or bad comments on his appearance, but after what happened today, Sammy Dullard now wanted nothing to do with either Otto, Reggie, or Twister.

"They think I'm a wimp." Sam snapped to himself as he was approaching Mad Town Skate Park which was directly ahead. "They think I am nothing more than their squid, their pawn. Well I'll show them." Sam snapped grabbing his Skate board into his hand and eyeing the half pipe at Mad Town which was just ahead.

With a look of determination, Sam stomped towards the half pipe and climbed the steps to the top, peering over the edge. "Today I will make history," Sam stated with confidence as he snatched his glasses from his face. "History of the first blind kid to skate a dangerous half pipe." He than tosses his glasses out of sight, "Farewell Squid, hello ROGUE SAM!" He cried out into the sky with fists held high.

"And it will start today, by me shredding the Half Pipe." Sam grinned with a mischievous look as he readied himself to lung down the half pipe, unaware that Reggie had found his glasses and was quickly making her way into the skate park.

"SAM NO!" Reggie cried as she raced up the stairs and and lunged at Sam only for Sam to drop down the half pipe first, before she could reach him. Rolling at fast speed down the half pipe with pour vision and no glasses, Sam leaps up on the other side of the half pipe but ends up accidently catapulting himself too far out and landing directly into the skating bowl.

"SAM!" Reggie cried as she raced back down the half pipe and towards the skating bowl only to find him sitting up, he appeared to have cared less about the pain as he was looking quite annoyed from that one wipe out that he had done.

"Sam are you okay?!" Reggie called out from the top of the skater bowl while looking down at him desperately for an answer, only for Sam to both ignore and not even respond to her worries. "Sam can you hear me?!" Reggie yelled once again, only to once again receive no response, instead Sam just got up and looked into the direction of Reggie not even knowing if he was looking at her due to him not having his glasses and his pour eye sight.

He glared at what he thought looked like Reggie which made her a bit worried and frightened "The name is Rogue Sam to you Rocket!" Barked Sam as this sudden outburst from him had completely shocked Reggie, he had never snapped at her that way before.

The sky soon started to turn darkish grey as a small storm was forming overhead. It was later discovered before on the news that these were minor opening showers that would hit Ocean Shores until the main storm arrives days later.

Thunder boombed over head in the background behind Reggie as Sam smirked before looking up at the sky in order to feel the drops of rain which not long after began falling from the sky.

"Ahhhh Rain skating, now this is perfect." Sam grinned as he stomped on his skate board sending it flipping up into the air and catching it in mid air. He took one last look at the kid who he had thought was Reggie despite his poor vision.

"Don't you've got some place to be Rocket Chick?" Those were Sam's only words before he tossed the skateboard back to the ground and rolled into the Tunnel which led to the other side of the skating bowl.

"I've gotta stop him!" Reggie said with even more shock and concern in her voice, as she grabbed her skateboard and leaped into the skaters bowl after her friend, completely ignoring the pounding rains above.

Sam quickly turned around and noticed Reggie chasing up from behind, more annoyed than ever Sam pressed his foot down several times against the ground adding more and power into trying to escape Reggie. "Go away!" He snapped as he exited the tunnel and up the other side of the Skaters bowl flying out of it.

"Sam Wait!" Reggie called back as she leaped into the air with her skate board and landed outside the Skaters bowl too, where she saw Sam making haste towards the half pipe. As quickly as she can she moved with her skateboard closely behind. "Sam! Don't take what my brother said too literally, he didn't mean it!" Reggie pleaded trying to get Sam to stop, only for him to glare at her and say "What would you know Rocket?!"

Reggie just looked horrified, as Sam passed the half pipe and quickly made haste back towards the Mad Town entrance, Reggie continued to chase after from close behind.

At this point, Sam was now on the verge of complete annoyance, instead of stopping as Reggie had wanted he instead leaped off the ground and skidded on the railing going up towards the closed Shore shack. Reggie, having no time to conduct the same stunt just rolled up the ramp instead.

"You just don't Quit do ya!" Sam growled as he was now racing back towards the cul-da-Sac, that was just blocks away from the beach. He had tried to lose Reggie in every step of the way, but each time he had tried, Reggie was always on his tail, eventually Sam had enough and decided to play dirty.

In one last stunt, Sam quickly darted into an alleyway not far from the Cul-Da-Sa in a last desperate attempt to lose Reggie. Sam while racing through the alleyway accidently began ramming through trash cans, but was still able to continue his speed up, coming up with a plan, Sam began knocking some of the garbage cans over in an attempt to trip Reggie.

"Sam!" Reggie called out again only to narrowly miss getting struck by incoming rolling trash cans that were blocking her path ahead.

"WHOA! What are you doing?! Your going to Hurt someone!" Reggie cried out of anger, "Well there is plenty more garbage cans where that came from!" Sam called back as he leaped over a dumpster and kicked one more trash can sending it rolling at fast speed towards Reggie.

"Uh oh." Reggie gasped in terror as she approached the incoming trash can at fast speed. With no way to port around the can due to the tight space of the alley walls which blocked her left and right passage ways. By this time Reggie had attempted to jump over the incoming trash can, but it was no good.

Her skate board struck the can anyway, causing her to fly into the air and landing straight into a Dumpster, sending garbage flying in all directions, after this event Sam had finally stopped at the end of the alleyway and turned back to see Reggie climbing out with a look of victory on his face.

"Score one for Rogue Sam, and score Loser for Rocket, ha ha ha." Sam laughed with no remorse following Reggie's almost near injury incident. Reggie could now do nothing but watch Sam disappear into the mists, as the rain by this time began to pour down even harder then before.

Tears formed in Reggie's eyes as she punched the Dumpster in Anger for what Otto had said hours earlier, now she would really pulverize Otto when she got home.

 _ **Rocket Residence...**_

Back home in the Rocket residents, Raymundo was constantly pacing the floor, he was constantly worried. "Otto did Reggie ever say when she was coming back? The weather outside is getting very bad, and with that storm coming, I really wouldn't like her to be playing outside at this time." Otto was about to speak until Raymundo cut him off. "Oh and don't think that I didn't know about you sneaking out in order to avoid your punishment, now you are ground for one week and one day, tops." Snapped Raymundo one last time much to Otto's annoyance.

"I know dad, I know, and as for Reggie, the last time I saw her, she was with Sam." Otto answered with both a hint of annoyance and worry in his voice. Just before Raymundo was about to ask a second question the front door to the house flew open with the silhouette of Reggie standing outside, as thunder revealed her for a second.

Soak and wet from the rain, and coated with garbage after her crash landing in the Dumpster in the Alley way, Raymundo approached the silhouette of Reggie demanding an explanation but was soon horrified to see his daughter coated in garbage, after another streak of thunder revealed her look.

Her Purple rocket Tee was completely stained with soda and other Dumpster liquids while her Green pants were all white and full of Spaghetti and ketchup stains, her hair was all messy and wet, and her face was full of melted venal Ice cream, and white chalk dust.

'Reggie! What in the world happened to you?!" Raymundo didn't know whether to be angry or shocked at Reggie's sudden appearance, but he instead was more worried due to the fact that his daughter might have gotten hurt while she was coming home. Reggie didn't say anything at first, until Raymundo attempted to ask again.

"I'm okay dad, I just... landed in a Dumpster, is all." Reggie answered as calmly as she could, but Raymundo knew that something was wrong, even though he couldn't hear it, he could see Reggie was breathing heavily non stop. Just then Otto came into the room with a look of shock on his face. "Whoa! Reggie what happened to you?! Did you like dig around a dumpster?"

Otto's voice sparked Reggie's anger as fire dwelled into her eyes, her face felt hot, even under the white ice cream and chalk dust, her face can be seen slowly turning red. In a split second Reggie quickly dashed passed Raymundo and lunged toward Otto about to pulverize him, only to be stopped by Raymundo just before she could reach him.

Otto was in terror as he had never seen Reggie this angry before, but he may have had a clue on why she was angry, it might have been his grumpiness 2 hours ago and his fight with Sam Dullard, which triggered it. She must have tried to talk to Sam, but wound up crashing into a Dumpster while trying to get Sam to listen to her.

"YOU DORK! YOU ARE SO TOAST!" Reggie lashed out angrily, trying to get at Otto, but was unable to because of Raymundo holding her back. "LET GO OF ME DAD!" Reggie screamed while trying to reach Otto who was now as white as a Ghost, but Raymundo using his fatherly Instincts lifted Reggie off the ground and planted her firmly on her feet looking into her eyes.

"Reg! thats Enough young lady!" Raymundo ordered in a booming voice which eventually got Reggie to calm down, as she just looked down in sadness.

Using this as an opportunity, Raymundo turned towards Otto and with a strict command said "Otto! go to your room." In one split second Otto dashed for his room locking the door behind him leaving Raymundo and Reggie alone in the living room.

Silence filled the living room for a few seconds until Raymundo eventually broke it. "Reggie what is wrong with you, you've never acted like this?"Raymundo demanded more horrified than angry or disappointed.

He could hear Reggie crying, as he pulled her into a hug. "It will be okay Reggie, just tell daddy what happened and I will do what I can to make it better." Raymundo said with a large smile on his face in hopes of cheering his daughter up, as Reggie cried in his chest while gripping his shoulders.

"Otto has done something...terrible." She started off eventually getting Raymundo to let go of her and kneel down to her level in order to listen. While still holding her shoulders Raymundo looked at her eyes and was determined to hear what happened.

"Go on princess tell me what happened."

 _ **10 minutes Later...**_

Raymundo was seen with a look of disappointment and anger inside Otto's room pacing his floor. Otto was shown looking down in sadness at the ground knowing that the worst was about to come.

"I couldn't believe my ears after hearing what your sister said in the living room, Rocket Boy, you place the blame on mistakes that you made on others, and kick one of your closets friends off of your team just because you got grounded of one week?!" Raymundo snapped before stopping in his tracks glaring down at Otto with arms crossed over his chest.

"Because if that is what this is about, than that is really lame of you Otto." Raymundo finished off as he continued to glare down at his son, who eventually turned up to look at Raymundo.

"Dad, Squid is a wimp, all he dose is fail at stunts and get hurt all the time, and I'm sick of it." Otto snapped in his defense as he looked away with his arms crossed, which didn't amuse Raymundo one bit.

"Otto!" Raymundo snapped turning his son's attention back towards him, as he looked at him with a look of anger in his eyes. "Do you know what you've just put your sister through by pulling this stunt?! Do you know how crushed she is because of this?!" Raymundo snapped, cutting off Otto's every attempt to interrupt.

"She raced after your friend in order to try and apologize to him for your episode, only to see him, toss his own glasses away and poorly try to shred the half pipe when he couldn't even see where he was going!" Raymundo yelled getting Otto's eyes filled with fear.

"She tried to stop him, even when it was raining, but you know what Rocket boy?! " He than asked in a sarcastic way before finishing off his sentence with a cold snap to Otto's face. "Sam lured Reggie into an alleyway and knocked over several trash cans causing her to trip and fall head first into a Dumpster! Your sister almost got hurt out there! Trying to talk to him!" Otto didn't know what to say now, he was still grumpy about his grounding, but after hearing about what had happened to Reggie and Sam, he just didn't know what to think.

"You should be thanking me that I was here when Reggie returned Otto, because if I wasn't she would have womped you bad!" Raymundo snapped one last time as he turned to leave Otto's room, as Otto felt a sudden urge of guilt forming inside of him, could he really have gone too far when it came to his grumpy side? Could Sam really have taken his words too far? He was now worried what would become of his formal squid now.

"Now I'm going to leave and try to clean your sister up, while you think about what you've done, you are not to leave this room until you apologize to both Sam Dullard and your sister, for what you have done." Raymundo said in his final words as he shut the door leaving Otto now alone in his room.


	4. Truth is Unraveled

Otto laid motionless on his bed staring at the ceiling with a large frown spread across his face, the hours have gone by quickly and yet, he didn't even seem to be tired at all, even if it was dark outside right now. He couldn't help but feel nothing but regret in his heart for what he had said to Sam hours earlier, his guilt was ravaging through him like a plague.

"Dude, I messed up big time," he said to himself as he face palmed his own head. "I sure hope that the squid didn't take what I said too literally." Otto than added with a much larger hint of worry in his voice then he was just feeling moments ago when Reggie first came home covered in garbage.

As he still remembered what Reggie looked like when she returned just 2 hours earlier. His father's words echoed through his mind, "you are not to leave this room until you apologize to both Sam Dullard and your sister, for what you have done!" Otto could feel a tear coming from his eyes, but he quickly tried to fight it off by rubbing them away.

"I think, after what I've done, I should apologize, but which one should I apologize to first?" Otto asked himself as he face palmed his head again, trying to figure out if he should apologize to either Sam or Reggie first. "Dad said I couldn't leave my room, and I don't wanna make him madder then he already is."

Otto then remembered that Raymundo had told him that he wouldn't be allowed to leave his room until he apologized to both Reggie and Sam for what he had done hours earlier, and Otto now knew what he had to do.

With a look of both courage and fear, Otto sat up on his bed and decided to do the right thing, and that was fixing what he had started hours ago. As Otto got off of his bed and walked towards his bedroom door, he couldn't help but take a deep breath, he looked very worried.

"Reggie is so not gonna wanna listen or see me, after the way she lunged at me like that." Otto told himself as a pathetic excuse in order to stop himself from apologizing to his sister, but he instead gathered strength and brushed off the subject.

In a snap Otto opened his bedroom door and made his way straight to Reggie's room not caring what Raymundo says to him if he saw him leaving his room when he wasn't supposed to.

He slowly looked around the house, as he was approaching Reggie's closed door, there was no sign of Raymundo anywhere, he might have either fell asleep, or had to go somewhere in order get more important supplies for the approaching storm, Otto decided to use this to his advantage in order to try and apologize to his sister, without getting into any trouble.

As soon as he was close enough, Otto knocked on Reggie's bed room door in hopes of getting her to either say something behind the door, or answer it, he received no response.

He knocked a second time only to receive the same action of no response. Otto, who was not about to give up so easily, reached a hand out for the door knob only to hear crying from the inside of her room. Otto couldn't believe it, but his older sister was crying, now he knew he messed up badly, and had to go inside.

Otto opened the door to his sister's room only to see her crying on her bed, with her face buried in her pillow. Otto looked saddened as he slowly entered the room, he has never seen Reggie that hurt like this before, and he just had to find away in order to make her feel better, even if that meant him getting womped by her in response, Otto right now couldn't careless what happens to him and finally gathered to courage to say, "R-Reggie, I-"

Reggie in no mood of seeing Otto or even hearing his voice, just screamed angrily "Go away!" while throwing a Pillow at his head. Despite this set back, Otto didn't give up once again, and just sighed sadly, gathering his courage again in an attempt to continue saying what he had to say.

"Reg, I know you don't wanna talk or look at me, but will you at least be willing to listen?" He asked hopping that she may do the noble thing in order to try and hear him out before she can get even angrier, he did everything he could in order to ignore the smell that was rising from her clothes, as she hasn't changed out of them yet.

Reggie just laid motionless on her bed with her head buried now in the Mattress, with both her hands gripping each side, she didn't even acknowledge Otto's question.

"Reggie I'm really sorry for what I said to Sammy this morning, I've been regretting it ever since I said those words, they really haunt me Reg. I am really sorry that you got Womped into a Dumpster, but I really didn't mean for that to happen, I was just so bummed that I got grounded, I didn't know what I was saying."

Reggie, still didn't move or acknowledge her younger brother, "Please Reg, would you at least look at me?" Otto said openly from his heart as he looked directly at Reggie who was still lying on her bed face down on her mattress.

Reggie didn't budge, causing Otto to feel saddened, and helpless. By this time, he figured that he really did go off the edge with Reggie to the point that she would never forgive him again, and had finally just given up trying to apologize. "Its okay I understand, I'll leave." Otto sadly turned to walk back toward's Reggie's bedroom door, but than a voice stopped him before he could advance any farther.

"Otto, you don't get it do you?" Otto turned to see Reggie had risen from her bed and was now sitting down on her bed looking at him. Although It wasn't the response he wanted from her, he was happy to at least see Reggie talking with him.

"You really hurt Sammy, both you and Twister! Look I'm sorry that you got grounded for a week, I really am! But kicking one of our best friends from the group just to get back at me, for trying to stop you from revealing that crazy prank you and Twister did yesterday?!" Otto just walked back towards her and stopped a certain distance before she finished off her sentence. "That is the most coldest thing you've ever done Rocket Boy."

Otto with more confidence than ever spoke out his mind hopping that this will get Reggie to understand and forgive his mistake. "Reggie I really am sorry I was just-" Reggie soon cut her brother off with a look of disproval and said. "Don't apologize to me Otto, apologize to Sam, he's the one you stabbed in the back."

Otto just looked down at the ground, realizing that Reggie was right, and that he did stab Sam in the back, when he told him that he would be nothing more then a squid, and will never be like him and his friends.

Reggie just watched Otto as he began to speak again from his heart, she still had an angry glare on her face, but inside she was starting to cool down a bit, as she listened to her younger brother continue on what he had to say.

"I know I messed up big time, but after I heard what you tried to do, in order to make Sam feel better, and what happened to you while you were trying to stop him, I realized now that I really have become a real jerk and-" Their was a couple seconds of pause in Otto's voice before he finally finished off what he had to say. "And I wanna make things right.",.

Otto than remained silent as Reggie rose from her bed and slowly approached her younger brother, she still had a serious look on her face as she stopped infront of her younger brother with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring directly into his eyes. "Well Otto if your really sorry You'll find Sam and apologize to him for everything you said to him this morning, Now!" She said with a little more calmer tone in her voice.

Otto then twisted his face into a look of determination and nodded yes, he then quickly raced for the door in order to try and find a phone in order to contact Sam with, but soon stopped when he saw Raymundo leaning against the door with a smile on his face, with arms crossed over his chest.

"Dad?!" Otto cried in surprise, and panic. "Dad listen I'm so sorry I left my Room, but I just had to-" Otto was immiedieatly cut off by Raymundo who released his arms from across his chest and instead patted Otto's head.

"Take responsibility and apologize to your sister Rocket Boy?" Raymundo answered with a large smile on his face, which got Otto completely shocked. "You knew?" Otto asked with a look of both confusion and happiness on his face.

"I heard the whole thing Otto and I'm very proud of you, It takes a lot of courage and honesty to do what you just did right now" Raymundo replied crossing his arms once again across his chest, as Reggie walked towards Otto from behind, and placed a hand on his shoulder looking at him with a smile, before turning towards Raymundo.

"Listen Otto, even though your still grounded for sneaking out during your previous punishment, I will let you out easy, if you promise, that you find and apologize to your friend Sam."Raymundo than said with a look of seriousness on his face. "The Storm will be arriving in just 3 more days, so you will have plenty of time in order to think about how you can apologize to him." Otto soon bursted out with happiness and ran quickly hugging Raymundo, which almost got Reggie to cry, as she wiped a tear on her face.

"Don't worry dad, I'll make you proud I promise." Otto said with confidence as he races out of Reggie's room, leaving only her and Raymundo left inside.

"Okay Reg, tomorrow will be a new day, so you and your brother better get some rest for tomorrow." Raymundo insisted as he kissed Reggie on the cheek and wished her a happy dreams before closing the door behind him, and leaving Reggie alone once again in her room.

Reggie just smiled as she picked up the pillow that she had previously thrown at Otto earlier, and placed it back on her bed, she quickly showered in order to get rid of the smelly garbage oder that had been plaguing her for hours. Upon exiting the shower and smelling nice and clean again she than changed into her Pajama's putting her dirty garbage coated smelly clothes into the hamper hoping that they would be clean by Raymundo tomorrow so that she Otto and Twister can try and talk Sam into coming back to the group.

Before she went to bed, Reggie slowly opened up a drawer in her dresser, and pulled out what appeared to look like a folded piece of paper, it looked to be very old as if it was folded about a year ago.

After laying down back on her bed, this time on her back, she unfolded the paper and opened it, giving it a quick kiss before placing it back on the dresser top, turning out the light and falling asleep with a smile on her face.

The picture was shown to be a kids drawing of her and Sam holding hands on a grassy field, while rolling down a hill on their skateboards. The truth on why Reggie had been acting so protective and caring towards Sam, since they've met was finally revealed on this one piece of paper.


	5. 3 Days Later

_**During the 3 Days...**_

Sam had just arrived back at Mad Town Skate park on the night of the first day, after having to successfully sneak out of his house without his mother's authority. However, this time he had no helmet or protective gear what so ever, his body was nows vulnerable to injuries and easy wipe outs, but Sam Dullard just gave a face of complete carelessness, as if he couldn't care less on what happens to him when he wipes out.

As he stood at the top of the Half pipe with the moon silhouetting his appearance from behind, Sam conducted a few stretches in order to prepare himself for the half pipe, after stretching several times he stopped and was now ready to succeed.

"Now it is time, for Rogue Sam to master the half pipe, and it will be a success tonight." Sam urged with a large note of confidence in his voice as he readied himself to launch down the half pipe, a look of deviousness stretched across his face as he stared at the bottom of the half pipe, even though he could no longer see as good, as he had no glasses in order to clear his vision.

"SAM!" A voice called out as he groaned with annoyance, "You've gotta be kidding!" Sam snapped knowing who it was, as he turned to see Otto, Twister and Reggie racing down leaping over the Mad Town closed gate, while on their skates and were quickly racing down the ramp and into the skate park.

"Curses! They have arrived," he said to himself, but soon realized that they were still not close enough to the half pipe in order to stop him from leaping off the edge and riding down the half pipe anyway. His devious smirk returned as he turned back towards his formal friends.

"Your too late guys, See ya on the other side! Ha ha Ha!" Sam laughed with intense malice as he leaped off the top of the Half pipe much to the others horror, "Sam No!" Twister cried as him and the others saw Sam trying to shred it, despite not doing a good job like he planned, he still had trouble keeping his balance, but his refusal to stop would soon cause an injury.

In a split second Otto realizing that Sam was down for the count, had decided to quickly use this to his advantage and race at fast speed for the half pipe in order to stop him before he could do anymore damaged to himself, he was quickly followed by Reggie and Twister close behind.

Sam snapped out of his short daze, quickly looked up and now realized he had no time left in order to try shred the half pipe a second time, this was mostly due to the interference of his formal friends. Sam then growl angrily, as he quickly got up, grabbed his skateboard, leap off the half pipe and began to race off, hoping to escape his formal friends.

"Sam stop!" Otto yelled, as he chased after with his roller blades, while Twister and Reggie followed closely from behind in their roller blades. "Yo Squid Man! You gotta stop dude! We just wanna talk!" Twister yelled as he had hoped that Sam would hear, only for his words to be erased in Sam's ear drums.

"Why should I?!" Sam called back as he knocked over one of the Mad Town garbage bins, sending it rolling straight for the three, "Watch Out!" Reggie cried as both Twister and Otto ported around the garbage pale in opposIte directions, while Otto jumped over it.

"Sam! You could have womped Us!" Otto yelled out angrily, only for Sam to ignore everything that he had just said.

In a split second Sam steared himself down the Roller Skate bowl as he whirled around the Tunnel on his skat board. "Reg, get to the other side and cut him off! Twist your with me!" Otto ordered as he and twister entered the skate Tunnel, while Reggie launched herself out of the skater bowl, quickly made her way to the other side.

As Sam reached the other side he attempted to escape the bowl only to be blocked by Reggie. "Okay Sam! That's far enough!" Reggie growled beginning to lose her temper, as Sam just glared, he attempted to retreat back down the tunnel only to find and notice otto and Twister blocking his path back through the skate tunnel.

"its over Squid, just hear my man Otto out will ya?!" Twister snapped as he pointed at Otto, as he step forward, only to get a harsh snap from Sam.

"And hear what?! That I'm not good for this group?! That I'm a waste of time for the powerful Otto Rocket! That I can't even hold my balance on the Half Pipe for not even 2 seconds!" Sam screamed back which shocked Twister but not Otto.

"Sam Otto is trying to say he is sorry." Reggie begged placing a hand on Sam's shoulder only for him to swat it away, which made Reggie jump a bit. "Ow!" She grunted as she felt her hand with her other.

"Yeah Right! I thought I was just a four eyed fat kid, with glasses." Sam snapped, as Reggie looked horrified at Sam's sudden voice of Malice, which mimicked Otto's words. Otto himself had felt as if a sharp knife had stabbed his heart, he remembered just when he told Sam that the other day during their argument.

"I don't need any apologize from a stupid Rocket." Sam barked at Reggie, before turning back to Otto and pointing. "You threw me out of the group! And I am staying out of the group. The squid you knew is gone now, and the name is Rogue Sam!" Sam finished off with an even more sterner look on his face.

Otto and Twister look seemingly horrified on what their friend was becoming. "Your not Rogue Sam, your our friend Sam! I didn't really mean what I said back on the Pier-" Otto was cut off by Sam who just held his hand out at him, as if he were saying "Talk to the hand Rocket." In a split second, Sam forced his way passed Reggie knocking her to the ground and racing out of the bowl, leaving Otto horrified.

"Sam why did you do-" Sam was gone before Otto had a chance to finish his sentence, he could dl nothing now but watch in horror, as Twister quickly ran over to help Reggie.

After helping Reggie back to her feet, Otto just stared at the spot where Sam had escaped. "I've completely turned Sammy into a monster." Otto said with horror in his voice.

"Don't worry Otto, we'll get through to him man." Twister said with a look of confidence in his voice. Otto then looked determined and just nodded with agreement before saying, "Alright guys, Sam has lost it, from now on we will watch him every twenty four seven, if he tries anything dangerous we will stop him, if he tries to run, we will box him in. He will hear my apologies even if we have to pin him to the ground, and use a blow horn at him."

Twister just looked at Reggie and both nodded in agreement, as the three conducted their woogie shake.

The very next day after failing to find Sam anywhere in the skate park, or Pier area, Otto, Reggie and Twister had tried to find Sam in his house, but were unable to find the eleven year old computer genius, however on the night of the second day, Otto and Reggie, had managed to find Sam about to shred a large hill heading straight down for the Pier from the Cul-Da-Sac, but his attempt would be shattered when Reggie and Otto stopped him, and he was forced to run once again, with Otto and Reggie, chasing after, but like on the first night, Sam despite his blind vision, was able to escape the siblings by losing them in an alley way.

on the third and final day, Sam attempted to skate through rough traffic including between cars and under tight spaces left on the side walk. This was enough to almost give Reggie, and the rest of his formal friends heart attacks, but fortunately for Sam's safety, Twister had managed to pounce on him and prevent him from heading towards a crossroad.

Despite having Sam finally pinned to the ground, Sam had managed to outsmart Twister by tickling him and forcing him to let go, allowing him to escape his grasp and lose formal his friends once again.

During the three days, Otto, Reggie, and Twister's attempts on trying to talk to Sam had kept failing, as Sam had always had managed to find a way, to either escape or trick his friends into letting him go, before any of them could get a word out. By this time, the weather had become worst, as the Storm was now just a mile out from Ocean Shores.

After stopping Sam a third time from conducting something very dangerous, the gang turned in for the night, Twister automatically went home, while Otto and Reggie raced back towards their house.

Both Otto and Reggie were shown to be exhausted as they were both lying down on the living room sofa, both felt like falling asleep right and not waking up at all the next day, but Otto gathered the energy as best as he can in order to prevent that from happening.

"Wow you kids still weren't able to talk to Sam, it has been over three days already." Raymundo said as he looked at the kids on the sofa with a hint of worry in his voice.

"He doesn't want to hear me out Raymundo." Otto said with an exhausted voice. "Every time we find him and I try to apologize he always runs, and Reggie Twist, and I, always have to chase him, every time we do, he outsmarts us."

"Its true dad," Reggie replied sitting up to look at her father more clearly. "Sam was really scarred by Otto's words two days ago, and if we don't do something soon, Sam might hurt himself." Reggie than added with a hint of worry in her voice.

"You kids get some rest, we'll talk more about this tomorrow." Raymundo started off before finishing "With the weather the way it is now, I'm sure Sam won't try anything tomorrow." Raymundo then said finally to his kids before he helped both his kids to their rooms.

 _ **Post 3 Days...**_

Meanwhile at Sam's residence, things really didn't seem to change in Sam's attitude. He was constantly playing a game of Squid Power in hopes of forgetting each and every time he had failed to conduct such a cool stunt.

The game has changed dramatically over the days, as Otto, Reggie, and Twister were erased from the game, leaving only Super Squid to in habbit the game. However Super Squid's appearance changed as Rogue Power Sam, to conduct all the stunts.

Though Sam was beating the game with no problem, he couldn't get the images of Otto, Reggie and Twister out of his head, even if they weren't in the game.

They were always stopping him no matter what he tried to accomplish in the last three days, finally he stopped playing, and just had to clear his mind.

"I hate friends, I hate.. Hate.. hate... Friends" Sam muttered to himself as he had spent the last three days trying to conduct very dangerous stunts, while at the same time running all the time from Otto, Twister and Reggie, refusing to speak or hear either one of them out.

"Those fools dare to stand in my way of becoming as good as they are, well I won't have it!" Sam snapped pounding his desk only to receive a sharp pain in his wrists. "Ow." He moaned as he shook his hand a bit to relax it.

"3 days on the run, 3 days practicing, and I've never made any progress, I've tried twice on the half pipe once during the shallow storm, but I was stopped by Reggie, than I tried a second time at night only to be stopped by the whole gang!" Sam growled unable to contain the anger within his heart.

He than recalls the second and third days in his head "I even tried to go down the Hill at night during towards the Pier below, I couldn't even do that." Sam snapped with even more force in his voice than the last, as he pounded both his fists against his desk at the same time, only to once again receive a sharp sting of pain in his wrists.

"Ow." He muttered again as he shook both his hands in order to relax them once again. I'm always found by Otto Reggie and Twister!" Sam snapped with even more annoyance than ever before.

He than shut his eyes in order to try and think of another solution in order to prove himself once and for all that he can and will be just as good as Otto and Twister."

All of a sudden, an idea formed in the young genius's head, and his eyes flew open with a look of determination, after his idea had been approved by his brain. "Well never again!" He snapped standing it up."Today I will take my surf board out, and ride the waves, I don't care even if there is a storm coming, I will show Otto and Twister that I can be just as good as them, or better yet, the Rhino."

Sam grabbed his surf board, and yanked the safety strap off of it, and ran out of his room, ignoring his mother's pleas to stay in the house, and out the door ahead towards the beach, without even looking back or stopping one moment to even listen to his very own mother. The sky was now dark, and grey with thunder heard over head, the Storm had come.


	6. Storm Power!

Twister had just managed to wake up from his short nap, that he had taken not long after failing to both catch and talk to Sammy Dullard on the third day prior to the storm, he slowly got up from his bed yawning, than proceeded to walk over to his bedroom window only too see the sky blackened with storm clouds that was mixed with dark grey, thunder boomed from the clouds, but what caught his interest was the sight of Sam running out of his house and towards the direction of the beach at fast speed.

"SAM NO!" Twister cried as he quickly ran out of his room, and passed his parents and older brother. Despite his parents attempting to try and stop him from exiting the house, Twister managed to gather the strength in order to shake himself loose and exist out the front door, with both Sandy and Raoul calling out after him.

"I'm sorry Mom, and I'm sorry Dad, you can ground me once I rescue someone!" Twister cried stating that he will take full responsibility for his punishment if they let him save one of his best friends.

Moving as fast as he could he reached the Rocket residents and sneaked into the back yard knocking on Otto's Window as hard as he could, trying to get him to wake up. After about 3-5 hard knocks on the window, Otto finally woke up and looked at Twister with an annoyed face, as if he was saying "Twists! It's 6 in the morning." His mood however changed to worry when he saw that Twister was panicked and trying to tell him to open his window.

Without hesitation or question, Otto leaped out of his bed and ran towards the window opening it in a split second. "Twist! It's 6 Am in the morning, what is it?!" Otto said both annoyed and concerned at the same time.

Twister was so out of breath that he could hardly talk right. "Sam is...Is...Is, Heading for the beach with a surf board!" Twister answered as clearly as he could master after gaining enough breath to finally finish off what he had to say that was so urgent.

"WHAT?!" Otto yelled as his voice echoed throughout the cul-da-Sac. Reggie awoke by the sudden outburst, and quickly ran to her younger brother's room only to see him quickly changed into his outside clothes, quickly grabbing his helmet, Knee and arm pads including his skate board, and was about to climb out the window.

"Otto what are you doing?! the weather is bad outside!" Otto had already exited the room, but turned to Reggie while placing on his Knee and arm pads. "Reg! Sam has completely gone nuts! He's heading for the beach to surf in the storm!"

Reggie looked horrified, and in a split second she raced back to her room quickly yanked off her Pajama's and put on her usual Magenta Tee Shirt and Green pants. She quickly placed on her shoes, Knee and arm pads, grabbed her helmet and skate board and raced back for Otto's room.

Raymundo had just woken up from Otto's outburst as well, but was amazed to see Reggie racing passed him in such a hurry.

"Reggie where are you going?! The weather outside is too dangerous to skate in?!" He said with a large hint of concern for his daughter's safety in his voice, only for her to completely ignore him and enter Otto's room jumping outside the window and following her younger brother and Twister down the hill as fast as their skateboards can roll.

"Reggie! Otto!" Raymundo cried out of terror, as he quickly raced for the keys to his car, and out the front door only to run into Sam's mother Paula Dullard and Twister's parents Raoul and Sandy Rodrigez.

"Please Mr Rocket, you've gotta help save my baby, he is going to surf out in the storm!" Paula cried with horror as she had a large horrified look in her eyes, as Twister's parents than added, "Our son raced out to stop him! We've gotta to get the kids before the storm gets out of control."

Raymundo looked panicked, as he quickly opened the garage, got the station wagon and parked it out infront of the other parents. Everyone get inside now! he commanded as both Sam's mother and Twister's parents entered the passenger seats of the car as Raymundo slammed down the gas pedal and hurried down the hill after the children.

 _ **The Beach...**_

On the beach Sam was standing calmly in the wet sam of the shoreline, as he constantly looked out to see the raging uncontrollable amout of heavy waves smashing against the Pier and beachside. With a look of confidence Sam grabbed his surfboard and said "Today is the day, that I show those jerks, that I am a worthy kid, and today I make history, no Storm is going to put an end to that." as quickly as he can go, he ventured into the water with his surf board, as Otto Reggie, and Twister had just entered the beach from the pier, and were now running after him.

"SAM NO!" Otto cried only to be knocked over along side Twister and Reggie by a huge wave, and washed up several yards on the beach. The three kids watch in horror as Sam paddled further away from the shore on his surfboard. From above the rains started to come down hard over Ocean Shores, while lightning flickered in the sky followed by a loud boom, which got Otto and the other kids to jump in terror.

"Dude! What do we do?!" Twister demanded in the most panicky voice that he had ever sounded since him and his friends were lost in the grand canyon, about a month ago. Otto didn't know what to do at first, until he looked up at the Pier and remembered it goes deeper out into the sea.

"I have an idea! Follow me!" Otto yelled as he quickly raced up the stairs back up towards the pier, followed closely by Twister and Reggie. While Otto and the others were rolling down their skate boards up the Pier. Meanwhile in the water, Sam was having trouble keeping his balance the further he got out in the ocean.

Waves began to hammer, and toss him around like as if he were nothing more then a discarded glove. All of a sudden he was soon swept further away from the Pier. Sam screamed in horror as a giant title wave smashed down ontop of him washing him off of his surf board, and under the water below.

He gathered as much strength as he can to try and swim back to the surface, despite the strong current under the sea that was pulling him down, and was being fueled by the storm's heavy winds above from above. After breaking the Surface, another massive wave sent Sam smashing right back onto his surf board.

"Oh man what am I doing?!" Sam finally realized as he saw how bad the water was, and attempted to turn back towards the shore, only to be smashed once again by a powerful wave, and knocked off his surf board a second time.

Otto, Reggie and Twister who were on the Pier watched as Sam got knocked off of his surfboard a second time, each time they saw Sam suffering those strong waves and heavy winds, the more Otto saw himself in that situation, he soon remembered the time when he wanted to be as good as the Rhino, and how he put himself in danger while a storm was occurring, the only difference between then and now, was that the storm that Otto was trapped in, was much weaker than this one, this storm appeared to have heavy winds, almost similar to that of a hurricane, or worst. Otto knew that he had to get Sam out of the water now before it was too late. His memories soon vanished as he received a look of confidence again.

Otto than spotted the end of the West Pier dead ahead, the exact spot where he wanted. "Alright everyone jump on 3." Otto yelled at both his older sister and friend behind as they neared the exit.

"Jump? Jump where?!" Reggie asked but Otto brushed off her question as he was too focused on the spot where they needed to jump. "One..." He begun, as they turned a corner towards the South Railing, with Twister and Reggie following closely from behind. "Two..." Otto counted down as he quickened his pace. "Three!" He cried out loudly as he leaped over the Rail while his Skate board crashed against the front guard of the railing, which acted as a barricade. Lightning lit the skies over head followed by a large boom of thunder, while Otto sailed through the air and Dove straight into the surging sea below, with his older sister calling his name out in terror.

"Otto?! OTTO!" Reggie cried, as she stopped near the end of the Railing and looked down for any signs of her younger brother, but sadly, she could find nothing at all, the only thing that she could see was Sam's surf board in the water swerving left and right from the heavy waves, but there was no sign of Sam anywhere in the surging ocean below. All of a sudden a voice erupted from behind her getting her attention, forcing her to turn around.

"Whoa! Look out, ROCKET GIRL!" Twister cried as he was rolling towards her at fast speed, forcing Reggie to gasp in horror and jump to her left out of the way, as Twister's skate board struck the lower part of the guard railing just as Twister jumped over the rail just before his skateboard hit the bottom barricade.

"Geronimo!" Twister cried while falling towards the raging seas in a cannon ball pose with both his eyes closed, and one of his hands covering his nose in order to prevent any salt water from entering his nostrils. SPLASH! He enters the sea too.

"TWISTER!" Reggie Screamed loudly, her voice echoing off the winds followed by a loud crash of thunder. Reggie could do nothing but watch Twister disappear into the raging sea below. Just than the sounds of Raymundo's station wagon was heard behind her, as its head lights were shinning towards Reggie almost blinding her.

Out of the wagon came running out Raymundo, Paula Dullard, and Sandy and Raoul Rodrigez, they quickly reached Reggie and said. "What is going on here?! Where is Otto, Twister and Sam?" Reggie could feel tears in her eyes as she answered that Otto and Twister had just jumped off the pier and into the water below in order to help Sam.

The Parents were horrified as Raymundo quickly ordered every one down to the beaches now, where they would try to find them from the shoreline. Everyone quickly made their way back to Raymundo's station wagon including Reggie when suddenly she stopped halfway, and turned around to look back at the railing where Otto and Twister had perviously jumped over. Thunder lit the area as she stared at it with several thoughts racing through her head. The rains above began to pound even harder on Ocean Shores, as their was even hail coming down, but Reggie seemed to ignore the poundings that was striking her head, but Raymundo didn't as he then noticed that Reggie was not in the station wagon with the others.

"Reggie! Lets go!" Raymundo called out from the drivers side of the station wagon, only for Reggie to run towards the opposite direction and towards the railing instead. "Reggie don't you think about it young Lady!" Raymundo cried as he got out and tried to run after her, but he was to late. "I'm sorry dad!" Reggie said as she climbed on the railing and leaped from it with her legs straight and her arms out.

"REGGIE!" Raymundo cried, as he could do nothing, but watch his daughter fall towards the raging seas below and disappear with a splash. Raymundo was frozen at first, but than remembered how he and Tito once saved Otto from a storm that was weaker than this and decided to try it again, this time he would be doing it with three other people. After accepting this new idea, Raymundo quickly turned and ran back towards his car and climbed back into the driver's side, and made haste for the shore as fast as the car could go.

In the water, Reggie was constantly looking around for Otto, Twister and Sam calling their names as loud as she could yell, while at the same time trying to stand clear of heavy waves.

"Otto! Twister! SAM!" her voice was easily drowned away by the storm's heavy winds and loud sounds of thunder overhead. Before Reggie knew it a heavy wave knocked her underneath the water. She quickly tried to make her way back to the surface, but she soon felt something touch her shoulders. Terrified, thinking it was an ocean predator she quickly turned, to see what it was, but only for her terrified look to turn automatically into smiled, it was Otto.

In one swift move, he helped Reggie back to the surface. After breaking the surface, Otto was about to ask if she had seen Sam anywhere as he was having no luck, but instead got a tight hug from her. "DON"T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" She screamed out of anger, only to hear screams coming from furhter out in the sea.

"HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE!" Reggie and Otto knew that voice, It was Sam, he was now drowning and was calling for help, he had no idea that his friends had just jumped into the raging waters looking for him, which was fortunate for him.

Twister who was also able to hear Sam's voice attempted to follow Sam's cries for help from the West, while Otto and Reggie were quickly following the sounds of his voice from the North.

Twister luckily was able to reach Sam first. "Twister! Help! My foot Stuck!" Sam' cried as his head got swamped by another wave. "HELP!" Sam screamed again, as Twister quickly submerged and swam down only to see that Sam's feet were caught between two tight close coral Reefs.

As best as he could Twister tried to release Sam's foot from in between the two reesf, but he was unable to do so, due to the strong current pressing him down. He than looked up at the surface and notice Otto and Reggie making their way towards Sam, despite the heavy waves.

"SAM!" Reggie called as Sam, turned to see Otto and Reggie fighting through the rough waves trying to get to him. "I'm So Sorry OTTO! You were Right! I am nothing compared to you guys! I'm going to die, just because I really am a Lame-o!" Sam called out with a hint of fear in his voice. "Sam!" Otto replied "I never meant those words! I was having a bad day and I was bummed out because I was grounded! I never really meant to hurt you!" Otto replied back as him and Reggie were whacked once again by a heavy wave, but this one managed to push the both of them closer to Sam.

Twister soon broke the surface and said "Otto! Sam's foot is stuck in a reef, I need help pulling him out!" Otto nodded in approval than both submerged trying to free Sam from the reef. Even with two kids they are unsuccessful.

"Reggie! I'm so sorry I dumped you in that Dumpster, I hope your still not-" Sam's head is soon covered by the water temporarily before the current lowers it where he can speak freely once again. "Please help!"

"Yo Otto man! I need help!" Twister called out before a massive wave shot him a mouthful of salt water, much to his disgust. he spits it out and yells "Hurry!" In a split second Otto took a deep breath, and followed Twister beneath the surface, where they had hoped to both pry out Sam's foot.

Reggie swam to comfort Sam only to be knocked away by another powerful wave. "Otto! Reggie! MAURICE! SAM!" The voices of the parents were soon heard not far out, Reggie than looked to see that Raymundo, Paula Dullard and Twisters parents were now in the water looking for them.

Otto and Twister broke the surface again. "We need help! we can't free Sam!" Otto cried with panic, only to see Reggie calling and waving to the adults.

"DAD! WE'RE OVER HERE! DAD!" She screamed with all her might only to get struck by a third wave.

"Over THERE!" Raoul cried as the adults fought their way through the strong current and reunited with their kids. "Dad!" Otto cried hugging Raymundo, as Twister hugged his parents, only to get crushed by another strong wave.

"Mom Help me I'm stuck!" Sam cried as Twister and Otto submerged again, this time with Raymundo and Paula Dullard. With the team work of both the children and adults Sam's foot finally broke free from the two reefs and he was now free.

"I'm free! I'm FREE!" Sam cried happily hugging every one including Reggie. "Everyone work together and make for the shore!" Raymundo called out as he covered Reggie and Otto's back from the strong bombardment of waves, as Twister's parents and Paula Dullard did the same for their kids.

The sea rocked the families back and fourth, up and down, and side to side, they could hardly keep their eyes on each other as the towering waves often hid the other kids and parents from sight.

The situation appeared to be hopeless for the families as the waves and winds were starting to get worst, and the current was pushing the kids and parents straight for the sea.

A voice soon called out from out of the blue, it was coming from the sea, which got everyone's attention. "ALOOOOOOOHHAAAAA!" Out from the waves a speed boat raced for the families and stopped right in front of them.

"TITIO!" Raymundo cried with happiness, as he gave Otto to him along side Reggie. "Everyone come aboard!" Tito called out, as he helped every one of the remaining kids including their parents aboard, on the boat stood a large stash of Lobster cages and buckets that were also used to fish for lobsters.

Tito than slammed down on the throttle and the Speed boat raced for the shore cutting through the waves. Plop! The boat grounds it self onto the sand of the shore. As every one got off and were now safe at last from the intense sea.

The rains soon stopped as the winds started to die down, the storm that almost cost the lives of four kids, and four adults had finally come to a glorious end.


	7. Epilogue

Though the storm had stopped, the sky was still grey and dark, however parts of the clouds were beginning to clear as small white sections revealing rays from the sun can be shown. The clouds slowly began to make their way West heading back out towards the ocean.

Everyone was shown looking at the ocean on the beach, most of the children were wrapped in towels as the adults were caring for them. Tito had just managed to hook up the speed boat back to the lower pier after clearing it of all empty lobster cages and buckets. After placing the last of the cages and buckets on the ground, he turned to face Raymundo.

"Looks like I arrived at a good time brothery." Tito said with a hint of happiness in his voice as he turned to see that the children were safe and sound on the shore. Raymundo just nodded in agreement.

"Your always on time Tito, If you hadn't arrived, it would have been the end for all of us." Raymundo admitted as he sat down on the bumper of the station wagon looking up at Tito with a smile on his face.

Tito looked once again at the kids, than couldn't help but ask "What caused all this anyway brother?" Raymundo sighed and told Tito the whole story about what had happened in the last three days during his absents, he also explained that Sam had took Otto's bad mood too literally and attempted to perform dangerous stunts just to prove that he can be just as good as him and the others.

Tito looks down in shame, "Like the Ancient Hawaiians always say, those who crushed the coconut is liable to be crushed back." Raymundo just laughed at Tito's quote and just said. "Good to have you back Tito."

Sitting alone on the beaches while the parents discuss their punishment from afar, were the kids. They were still wrapped in blankets Otto Reggie and Twister's clothes were all wet and felt as if they were sticking onto their bodies, Sam had nothing accept for his swim trunks, but while he was under the towel, he could still be seen shivering from lack of sun light.

He then slowly moved his head up and looked at his friends with a large smile on his face.

"Thanks guys, for saving me when you did." Sam said to his friends before sneezing a bit. "No problem, Sam, your our Squid, we can never find another Squid." Twister replied with a smile on his face.

"So..." Otto started off with a bit of nervousness in his voice as he looked at the rest of the kids, "How long do you think we'll be grounded for after this?"

Reggie just shook her head in an I don't know gesture, as Twister just sighed, knowing that once he returns Lars is probably never going to let him live it down.

"I'm sorry for everything that I did, I just wanted to prove to you, that I can be just as fun as all of you." Sam said with his eyes closed tears forming in his eyes.

"Dude you are like us, your good at Math, your a genius in making games, and you sometime shred the skate park on your own." Otto declared with a smile on his face, which caused Sam to feel a slight bit better as Otto finished off, "You didn't have to go that far to prove a point to us, Sam, we already knew that you could master some sports like we do." Otto continued on before concluding his statement, "I'm happy you didn't get yourself killed out there, I never meant anything that I said three days ago, Sammy, I was cranky and having a bad day, thats why I acted the way I did." Otto said finishing off what he had to say with a large smile on his face.

"Thank you guys, AH CHOO!" Sam sneezed much to the humor of his friends. "Okay Reggie, Otto it is time to go home." Raymundo called out from the distance. "Sure thing dad." Otto called back as he quickly got up and raced for the car.

"Yeah dude I think I better go, and get my punishment over with as well, Later Squid." Twister said with a smile as he walked with his parents off the beach and out of sight. Raymundo still didn't leave as Reggie was still with Sam, but he instead decided to give them a moment longer, and just stood there watching them from the distance.

"Here Sam, you might need these." Reggie said reaching into the pocket of her wet pants pulling out his glasses. "Thanks Reggie Sam said with a smile as he reached for them and put them back on again.

He can now finally see Reggie's face again in clear view, after three days of seeing nothing but blurr. "Ah this is so much better, thanks for keeping my glasses, I thought for a second that I got rid of them" Sam stated with a smile on his face, holding Reggie a thumbs up.

"No problem Sammy, I found them on the ground when I first tried to talk to you that day in the Skatepark," Reggie admitted as she soon turned to see Raymundo waiting in the distance, which was clear to her that it was a sign that she now had to leave.

"Well I better get going." Reggie said with a smile as she stood up, just in time to hear Sam's mother call out for him. "I'll be right there Mom!" Sam called out, and in one second grabbed Reggie's hands for a second. "Thank you." He says as he kissed her cheek for just one second and raced off to his mother.

Reggie is left frozen as she slowly feels the spot on her cheek where Sam had kissed her, she can feel her cheeks become red as she smiled happily, as she watched Sam and his mother leave the beach and disappearing out of sight.

The End...


End file.
